kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Mangëza
| vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = Chicago, Illinois, ShBA | instrument = Bas kitara | zhanri = Progressive metal Progressive rock | bashkëpunim = Dream Theater Platypus Jelly Jam Explorers Club Gordian Knot | label = | webfaqja = www.johnmyung.com }} John Ro Myung (i lindur më 24 janar 1967 në Chicago, Illinois) është basisti dhe një ndër themeluesit e progressive metal bendit Dream Theater. Biografia I lindur në Chicago në një familje koreane, Myung u rrit në Kings Park, Long Island, New York. Ai ka luajtur në violinë nga mosha pesë vjeçare deri sa atij ju kërkua që t'i binte bas kitarës në një bend lokal kur kishte pesëmbëdhjetë vite. Ai mbeti me bas që nga atëherë, dhe pasi që diplomoi në shkollë të mesme, ai u regjistrua në Berklee College of Music, ku ai dhe shoku i tij ishkollës së mesme John Petrucci (kitarë) e njohtuan anëtarin e ardhshëm të bendit Mike Portnoy-n bateri. Ata të tre e formuan bendin Majesty bashkë edhe me një shok tjetër të shkollës së mesme, Kevin Moore (tastierë), dhe vokalistin Chris Collins. Ata më vonë do të njihen si Dream Theater. Karriera Megjithëse Dream Theater është fokusi i tij kryesor, Myung është paraqitur edhe në projekte të tjera gjatë karrierës së tij. Projekti i parë i tij jashtë Dream Theater ka qenë pop-prog bendi Platypus me Rod Morgenstein, Ty Tabor, dhe ish-anëtarin e Dream Theater Derek Sherinian. Myung është poashtu anëtar i Jelly Jam, bend i cili i ka të gjithë anëtarët e Platypus përpos Derek Sherinian-it. Njerëzit që kanë inspiruar Myung-in janë Chris Squire (Yes), Steve Harris (Iron Maiden), Geddy Lee (Rush), and Cliff Burton (Metallica). Mënjanë nga anëtarësimi në këto bende, Myung është shfaqur si mysafir në shumë inçizime të tjera. Myung është i martuar me Lisa Martens Pace, basiste e heavy metal bendit Meanstreak. Dy anëtaret e tjera të këtij bendi, Rena Sands dhe Marlene Apuzzo janë të martuara me dy anëtarët tjerë të Dream Theater, përkatësisht me John Petrucci-n dhe Mike Portnoy-n. Myung është i krishterë dhe flet hapur për këtë nëpër intervista - Jordan Rudess e konfirmon këtë në forumin e tij. Personaliteti Myung me një mënyrë është bërë anëtari mistik i Dream Theater, sepse aj shumë rrallë flet apo e terheq vëmendjen kah vetja në video apo në koncerte, fakt ky që ka shtyrë shumë fansa që me humor ta pyesin veten se a e ka parë atë ndokush duke folur. (Myung flet në komentimet e DVD-ve, dhe normal, në videon e tij me instruksione, si dhe me fansat që i takon në koncerte. Por, nesë atë e pyesin diçka me vend, apo diçka në lidhje me teknikat e basit, ai do të flet për një kohë bukur të gjatë.) Personaliteti mistik i tij e ka tërhoqur vëmendjen më të madhe në një koncert në Gjermani, kur ai kërcen dhe e rrëzon James LaBrie-n në stilin e futbollit amerikan. Kjo ka shkaktuar konfuzion dhe habi edhe tek audienca e edhe te bendi. Ky gjest më vonë u bë i njohur me emrin "Myung-tackle". Jordan Rudess ka thënë në ditarin e tij të turneve se, me sa duket, Myung ka vënë bast me dikë për këtë gjest. Myung është gjithashtu i njohur për disciplinën e tij të rrallë të ushtrimeve në bas kitarë; edhe Kevin Shirley e edhe Derek Sherninian kanë cekur në webfaqen e tyre se John Myung është i vetmi person që ata e njohin i cili bën ushtrime të nxehjes pas një koncerti. Ndërsa në forumin e tij, John Petrucci ka thënë se kur ishin në Berklee, ai dhe Myung e kishin bërë një pakt që të ushtronin 6 orë në ditë. Myung gjithashtu ka shkruar tekste për së paku një këngë për album që nga Images and Words deri te Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory. Që nga lëshimi i Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence, Myung nuk ka shkruar më asnjë tekst - Mike Portnoy ka deklaruar se teksteve të Myung-it zakonisht ju nevojitet një ndërhyje e të gjithë bendit që të përshtateshin me këngë, dhe atëherë ata përfundimisht e shpikën një ligj të pashkruar për tekste të këngëve, ligj i cili e kushtëzonte atë që shkruante tekste. Tekstet duhej të ishin të formuara mirë, me fraza të rregullta, të lektoruara etj. që të përshtateshin me melodinë e këngës. Dhe që nga ajo kohë, Myung është tërhoqur nga kjo punë. Diskografia thumb|250px|John Myung është i njohur si përdorues i rrallë i instrumentit [[Chapman Stick]] * Dream Theater - When Dream and Day Unite (1989) * Dream Theater - Images and Words (1992) * Dream Theater - Live At The Marquee (1993) * Dream Theater - Awake (1994) * Dream Theater - A Change of Seasons (1995) * Dream Theater - Falling into Infinity (1997) * Dream Theater - Once In A LIVEtime (1998) * Platypus - When Pus Comes To Shove (1999) * Dream Theater - Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory (1999) * Platypus - Ice Cycles (2000) * Gordian Knot - Gordian Knot'' (2000) * Dream Theater - Live Scenes From New York (2001) * Jelly Jam - Jelly Jam'' (2002) * Explorers Club - Raising The Mammoth (2002) * Dream Theater - Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence (2002) * Dream Theater - Train Of Thought (2003) * Jelly Jam - Jelly Jam 2 (2004) * Dream Theater - Live at Budokan (2004) * Dream Theater - Octavarium (2005) * Dream Theater - Score (2006) * Dream Theater - Systematic Chaos (2007) Videografia * Dream Theater - Images And Words: Live In Tokyo (1993) * Dream Theater - Awake In Japan (1995) * John Myung - Progressive Bass Concepts (1996) * Dream Theater - 5 Years In A LIVEtime (1998) * Dream Theater - Metropolis 2000: Scenes From New York (2001) * Dream Theater - Live at Budokan (2004) * Dream Theater - When Dream And Day Reunite (2004) * Dream Theater - Score (2006) Lidhje të jashtme *Webfaqja zyrtare *Webfaqja zyrtare e Dream Theater Category:Dream Theater Category:Lindje 1967 Category:Muzikantë Category:Basistë de:John Myung en:John Myung es:John Myung fr:John Myung it:John Myung he:ג'ון מיונג mk:Џон Мјанг nl:John Myung ja:ジョン・マイアング no:John Myung pl:John Myung pt:John Myung ro:John Myung ru:Маянг, Джон fi:John Myung sv:John Myung th:จอห์น เมียง tr:John Myung